


Futuro Snart-Hunter

by Capitanahunter33



Series: Coldtime au [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Five years have passed since Leonard Snart and Rip Hunter left the legends to start a family in Central City.What has become of them?Sara and the others are about to find out
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Series: Coldtime au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805371
Kudos: 7





	Futuro Snart-Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Section on the future life of the Snart-Hunter couple.  
> A little spoiler

Sara Lance remembered as if it were yesterday of the day, five years ago, that Rip had named her captain before leaving the Waverider and the Legends along with his fiancé Leonard Snart and leaving never to see each other again.

Or so Sara had thought but apparently, time, as her former captain used to say, wants to happen.

And in those they were.

______

"Captain, I'm afraid my systems are failing. The attack of that demon seems to have affected more than expected." GIdeon communicated as Mick joined the rest of the team sitting in the free seat.

"Well, GIdeon. Legends, prepare yourselves" notice and she called seriously but smart and confident in her next movements. "We are going to make an emergency landing in time and space."

"Again." Ray added in a low voice making John, Nora and Nate look at them strangely while Mick laughed.

Well, here we go, Sara thought before making an abrupt movement and getting to make the emergency landing.

_____

And so they had ended up landing in the year 2027, finding themselves just out of the ship with an older Leonard Snart but ... happy too.

"I have to say, a bit cold of you to introduce yourself like this, guys." He mocked, crossing his arms only to find himself wrapped in a pair of familiar arms. "I'm glad to see you too, Mick."

"A long time ago, boss." Rory replied releasing him and you could see the mutual affection in their looks if you looked closely.

But Sara had no time for reunions, she had more important matters to attend to.

"It's not that I wasn't happy to see you, Leonard, but we need to quickly fix the ship and continue with our mission." As the rest of the team approached them after Ray asked GIdeon to put camouflage mode so that nobody saw the ship.

Snart only raised an eyebrow before nodding, noticing John's interested gaze on him but saying nothing.

"Well, I know who can help you. Come on." It was more an order than a suggestion.

Sara and Mick smiled at each other.

Time might have passed but Captain Cold was still there.

"I will follow you wherever you want, handsome." Constantine spoke as they began to walk and follow Snart.

The latter smiled in clear amusement as Sara and Nora rolled their eyes and Ray and Nate gave a short but noticeable laugh.

"I'm sorry but I'm already caught." He replied, letting them see his right hand in whose index was a ring, without feeling anything.

Before John could add anything, the ·light bulb· went on for Lance.

"You take us with Rip." she let out and Leonard's smile was all the answer she need " You two married and did not invite."

Snart shrugged as everyone walked through Central City, luckily without attracting anyone's attention, to a series of garden houses, like the West family home.

The rest of the team, yes, even John, looked just as shocked and upset.

"Although I'm sorry you weren't there, we wanted to get married and we couldn't wait for everyone to have a moment, the same day, to celebrate a wedding, not knowing that something similar to Scarlet and Iris could happen." He explained and the rest of the way passed in a tense silence as everyone wondered what else had changed in the lives of the two former members of the legends.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of one of those houses and walked down the path to the entrance, the front door that Snart opened.

And out of nowhere a lot of noise, voices, etc, came to them.

"What...?" Nate exclaimed and Sara had to agree.

They were at a party, and by the voices, at one of children.

"Snart, but what ...?" Mick started only to be interrupted by the sounds of small footsteps running.

A girl of no more than four years of age, with short dark brown hair and blue eyes, jumped on Leonard with the cry of "daddy!" coming out of his lips.

"Daddy?" Sara, Mick and Ray questioned at the same time.

But Snart no longer paid attention to them, only the little one in his arms whom he carried in his arms leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"Excuse me for being late, darling, but I met some of your dad's friends and mine." he explained in a soft and loving voice, once he surprised all the legends.

Mick had only heard his use it with Lisa, at certain times his sister needed, and the rest of them had never been heard to use it.

"What's going on here?"Ray asked and everyone wanted to know.

The girl, who apparently listened to him, evaluated them in the same way that Snart did with his goals that made Ray and Nate nervous. While that action made Mick notice that in fact, yes, that girl was Snart's daughter.

The girl apparently satisfied with what she saw because she nodded and took more refuge in her father's arms.

And before any legend can say anything, a new but recognizable voice was heard.

"Miranda! "

Sara opened her eyes wide, she recognized that voice anywhere.

"We are here!" Said Snart.

And she was not the only one.

"Rip?" Ray asked just before the aforementioned appeared down the hall.

Their former captain had changed.

He was no longer wearing his typical beard and his hair was shorter as well as his typical coat, a gift from Jonah Hex, it had disappeared and instead he was wearing tight jeans and a shirt that clearly belonged to Snart.

He also looked… relaxed, happy, like they had never seen him before.

And soon recognized them if his surprise indicated something.

" Sara? Ray? MIck? Guys? " he questioned what they smiled from with pride and haughtiness to shyness as Rip approached his husband and daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"They need help." Snart intervened for them when they saw how serious and worried the former time master was "The ship is failing." he explained.

Rip nodded, relaxing and going to leave a kiss on his husband's lips, parting with laughter when he heard his daughter pretend to make vomit noises.

"Disgust, daddies," little Miranda complained.

"You won't say the same when you do." Rip commented amused to see how Leonard shook his head like his daughter.

"I will never do it," the girl assured, backed by Snart.

"Never."Leonard said, gaining an amused look from his husband before leaving his daughter on the floor.

"Go with your brother and the others, dad and I are going now." Rip commented to the girl with a smile and she nodded before running off towards the patio leaving the legends and ex-legends alone.

"Brother?" Was the first thing Sara said as Rip felt Leonard's arm wrap around his waist and bring his closer to his husband's body.

"Brother." confirmed the former time teacher. "Our little Barry." he added.

Mick shot an amused glance at his former partner, who only nodded in response earning a laugh from the opponent.

"Lisa is also here." Rip added making MIck look surprised.

"Take care of the children," Snart added to his husband's words.

Rory snorted at that which made Snart smile amusedly.

"Will you help us?" Sara commented before someone changed the subject again.

Rip and Leonard shared one of those looks that only couples who have spent time together and love each other have. After a moment, Rip nodded.

"I will go tomorrow, first thing." He communicated, without objection when he turned around and followed the same path as his daughter towards the garden party.

"Can we ...?" Ray asked shyly as Snart looked at him for a moment before nodding only to follow the same path as her husband and son.

The legends soon followed, with Sara last.

As I followed, a thought flashed through Sara's mind.

"They really have changed"


End file.
